TwentySix Minutes
by CaseyOnora
Summary: He wouldn’t do it. Despite the looming fear of impending death, he couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye to her. But what happens when she has other plans? Fluff. One shot. DH SPOILER ALERT.


Twenty-Six Minutes

Summary: He wouldn't do it. Despite the looming fear of impending death, he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to her. But what happens when she has other plans? Fluff. Ones hot.

Disclaimer: If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I strongly recommend that you not only READ IT, but do –not- read this story until you have. I am not JK Rowling, I can only wish to write something half as good as she. I do not own the characters in any way shape or form.

Author's Note: Hey! So, after I was done bawling my eyes out, I was struck with inspiration and while Rowling has never been one for romantics, here is my little spin on things.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry felt the realization of what needed to be done weighing down upon his chest like nothing he had known previously. Not the death of his parents, his godfather, his mentor, nor all of those who had given their life during this process. This tedious hack of an adventure that had become the life of the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived. It had fallen on his shoulders. Now while he couldn't really be surprised, he still couldn't slip from the shock that had cloaked him much like his father's invisibility cloak that was draped over his tense shoulders.

Moving slowly, he hadn't even realized that he had managed to release his vice-like grip that he had on the pensive until he felt his fingers throbbing. He moved in what seemed to be a dream-like state from Dumbledore's office. He knew what he had to do, yet he didn't feel fear. He had accepted his fate, not now, but six years ago, when he was eleven years old and he had stepped aboard the train to Hogwarts, that was the day that he had sealed the unwritten pact. The pact that was now being sought out for fulfillment and Harry Potter, while not eager to oblige, was not going to turn tail and run. He knew it would end this way, he just didn't want to believe it, not yet.

His movements remained rather robotic as he moved through the halls of the battered school. The war was at a standstill for the moment and he could hear the screams of the injured, the cries for the dead, echoing off of the walls all around them. He was almost tempted to bring his invisible hands up to cover his ears to keep out the sounds, yet a part of him knew that these were not sounds to be blocked out. No, these were the sounds that were going to motivate him to do what he knew needed to be done. They were there to give him the strength and courage that had yet to waiver for him.

Harry could feel his body tense as he moved nimbly down the stairs that would lead him into none other but the Great Hall. He could see the many people that were gathering in the large room. Voldemort had announced that he would wait, an hour. And only one hour. Of that sixty minutes only a precious twenty-seven were left. What was he going to do with those precious last minutes of life? He had no idea. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to find those who had been keeping step with him the entire way.

He didn't want to say goodbye, it would make things too final. Those who were loyal to him would only try to talk him out of it, demand that there had to be some other way. But only he alone knew the secret that there was no other possible way. He only had twenty-six minutes left, his time was ticking away yet he couldn't pry away from his imagination. How he would have loved nothing more than to come back to these people. To be their Hero for the last time, that is what lay in store for the young boy. Only seventeen years old, yet the weight of the world was closing around him, suffocating him from the inside out.

He supposed he should probably try to end it sooner rather than later. The faster he made it to the forest, the faster everyone he knew and loved would finally be free. That was the way it had to be now, and he knew it. They would be able to understand. They would know why he couldn't include them in this mission. They would know why he wasn't able to say goodbye. A slight sigh escaped from his pursed lips as he looked over the crowd that was oblivious to his presence.

All of these people, they would never know the real truth. Many of them would only believe what the papers had to say and the papers had become barely a friend to Harry Potter. His eyes began moving over the groups of people as if he were seeing things in slow motion. He saw McGonagall still desperately trying to organize and lead the students. Neville had become an entirely different person and was now ordering people about. Luna had lost her dream state and was tending to those who were injured. As his eyes danced around the room he saw various members of the Order and DA, pride surged through his body as he gazed about. These people were the real heroes. Not him.

He turned slightly, feeling someone bump into his shoulder yet keep walking as if they hadn't walked into an invisible wall. His line of vision had been rotated and now, the first thing he saw was eight red-heads accompanied with a brown and bushy haired girl who was crying rather feebly against one of the taller red-heads. With a set jaw, the boy's look was blazing, he was out for blood. The red-haired woman was clinging desperately to a balding man; he was barely supporting her and looked to be in a state of shock. The two oldest were standing beside one another, tears falling down their silent, strong faces. Mumbling came from the right side of the group, the red-head with glasses was shaking his head in obvious disbelief and was, from what Harry could hear, blaming himself. The mirror image to the fallen soldier was sitting upon the floor. His bloodied hands were lovingly stroking the hair of the glassy-eyed boy, looking very much like half of his soul had been cast from his body along with the life in the twin.

The feeling of pride was replaced by guilt. The guilt was clawing away at his stomach and trying to devour him from the inside. Gulping down the heavy lump that caught in his throat he started toward the group, but stopped in his step immediately when the girl, the one who he had been avoiding having any contact with, look up from the broken body of her older brother. Now while the strain wasn't evident upon her strong features, the dumbstruck boy knew her well enough to see the loss in her deep eyes. He felt himself frozen, rooted to the spot as her eyes lingered over the spot where he stood, invisible to the world for just a moment too long. His heart beat quickened. She knew he was here. It was an impossibility for anyone else, unless they were the owner of a magical eye, yet she managed it. And as he met her eyes, he knew how. It was the same thing that bound him to her, looking at her dot upon the Marauders' map night after night after night. The same thing that tugged on his heart at the mere thought of her. The increasing anxiety he felt whenever he imagined her hurt or in a dangerous situation.

Shaking his head, his eyes fell from hers in a guilty state. He couldn't bear to look at her. He felt his determined resolve beginning to crumble during the few brief moments at their eyes had met. If he looked at her again, nothing would be able to stop him from throwing off the cloak, taking her into his arms and never let her go again. He couldn't do that. He had to save the world, but another gaze into her beautiful honeyed eyes would cause him to collapse and forget his purpose.

After giving a quick look over the battered and broken family he set his jaw. Nodding resolutely he shifted to pull the watch from the same family from his pocket. Twenty-two minutes, his time was dwindling quicker than he had thought. Cursing him self silently for stopping to examine the lot he shoved the watch back into his pocket and turned on his heel without another look at those whom he had found love and happiness with. Those who were his family when he had no one else to turn to. They had accepted the risk that had come along with loving him and now, he was putting an end to their risk. Leaving without another look, no more stolen glances, he couldn't allow himself, yet this may just be his biggest downfall; for as he turned on his heel, the girl's eyes had played over him once more, sparkling not only over the tears for her lost brother, but with a determined air, something all too recognizable to anyone who knew her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry's fingers absentmindedly played over the watch that he had managed to slide at least part way back into his pants. As he moved swiftly over the grounds his thoughts were on anything but his imminent death. Instead, they were on all of those who he would be leaving behind, those whose lives he would be saving and all of those unborn who would never know the fear that the people of this life had to suffer through. The thought was hardly reassuring though. He wanted to be there with them when they were celebrating. He, too, wanted to know what it felt like to live in a world where he didn't constantly fear for his life.

He had been so distracted and caught up in the whirlwind of his thoughts he hadn't even seen the figure stepping into his path. Instead, he found himself colliding and falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. His cloak slipping off his shoulders, leaving him entirely revealed to the vibrant red head, which he now had pinned to the ground, wand against her slender throat. His eyes widened in the shock of recognition as he slowly pulled his wand back, stammering as he did so. "G-Ginny…I'm sorry, I thought you were a Death Eater…" Yet the words didn't seem to be enough for him as he quickly pushed himself to his feet and then reached down. One of his hands taking her waist while the other grabbed for her hand, pulling her to her feet with ease, wondering slightly if she noticed that he didn't drop her grip even after she was righted.

"You're not going to give yourself up, are you?" Ginny peered into the green eyes curiously and Harry knew at this instant, as he opened his mouth, that he could not lie to her, she wouldn't let him.

"I'm not giving myself up, I'm ending it, and there is a difference."

"There is no difference, Harry, you are giving in, you're trying to go at it alone and it's going to get you killed!" Ginny exclaimed, her voice growing rather angry as she continued, the blood draining from her face. Of course she had always known that it was a possibility, his death, but she had never thought it through entirely and now the realization was hitting her full force.

Harry felt his mouth close as she examined him. He could see it all, it was almost as if he had been reading a book, that was how well he could see into Ginny Weasley's mind at the moment. Tipping his head forward just slightly, his gaze dropped in a guilty manner for a few, brief moments. Releasing her hand finally, he brought it up to tenderly rest upon her cheek.

"Ginny, I have to…" He began but she quickly cut him off, holding up a hand.

"No, Harry, you don't, you don't have to do anything!"

Harry greatly despised her stubborn nature at this moment. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. The feeling of the clock pressing into his thigh reminded him that his time was short. Tugging it out he glanced at it briefly. Seventeen minutes. Closing his eyes as she shoved it back away he focused now, more than ever. Voldemort wasn't going to ruin this moment for him. He wouldn't allow it. Sighing heavily, his tone dropped as he looked to his ex-girlfriend.

"I do, and you know I do. You can't come with either, you need to be with your family right now, they love you and they need you right now." Harry stopped at her wicked gaze with these words. He wanted to give in, to lie to him self and pretend he didn't have to do anything, but he didn't have that luxury. She would understand, and he only had fifteen minutes to make her understand.

Ginny's gaze had dropped away from his and he knew she was trying to find a loophole, he could almost see the gears working in her head as her thoughts whirred. Yet, he knew she would find none, but would instead give in and make this easy for him. Much like their break up at Dumbledore's funeral. She had begun fighting, and gave in, because she knew it was right, she knew it was how it must be.

Ginny slowly nodded and raised her head to meet his eyes once more. They stood, staring at one another in silence for barely seconds before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His eyes drifting closed at the heat radiating from her touch as he followed in suit, his arms pulling her closer. "I don't want to say goodbye…" Her words were mumbled in his ear as she buried her head in his shoulder.

And that is when Harry felt the tears spring to his eyes. The raw, burning feeling began creeping into the back of his throat as he pulled back to look at her painfully. Her eyes were still shining with tears, the tears she would never let fall, much like Harry. Ginny wasn't the type of girl to sob over something, her tears for her brother's death had been quiet. Yet now, now wasn't the moment for tears and she knew that full well.

A slight smile tugged on Harry's lips as he met the honey glare. "Then don't." The smile wavered and disappeared completely in the time it took for the pad of his thumb to move over her jaw. Ginny tipped her head toward his hand just slightly, nuzzling against him. "Ginny, I need you to know…" he felt his throat give another unpleasant thrive as he forced himself to continue. "…I need you to know, that I never was truly happier than the time we spent together…"

The words were enough to bring a smile to the girl's tense face as his hand around her waist drifted down to finger the watch in his pocket, shoving the clock down he decided he was going to ignore it, time wasn't working with him now, and he didn't need more enemies at the moment. His arm encircled her waist as he brought her to him once more, this time, his lips met hers. It wasn't a fury of passion, it was sweet, tender. Something only a couple with deeper feelings could understand. Her lips were working against his yet with his at the same time and Harry felt himself drifting off into a state of bliss, the fuzzy, happy feeling clouding his brain and better judgment.

Finally after what could have been a life time, Harry pulled back. Leaning forward his head tipped down to press his forehead against the girl to which so desperately called him to remain living. What he wanted to live for. He could still feel her upon his tingling lips and it was taking everything inside of him to keep from kissing her again. He could feel her heated breath upon his lips now as he slowly opened his eyes. An arm was still wrapped securely around the girl and his hand still against her cheek.

When she opened her eyes to meet his own he felt a burst of happiness overpowering the guilt in his stomach. He knew the answers to everything, right now, in this very moment. Everything in the world made sense to him yet he was still shocked that things could be that incredibly simple. The concept of time came back to him as he gazed at her and his hand dropped from her waist to grab that watch one final time before heading into the forest. Seven minutes. He had seven minutes left.

This time, it was here that made the move to kiss him, and as her tongue moved against his with ease, he couldn't help but realize how well the two of them fit together, as if they had been made for one another. The thought only elevated him, causing his eagerness to show through as his lips continued crashing down against hers, both of his arms winding around her waist as her hands rested upon his biceps.

And as she had been the one to start it, she was also the one to end it. Pulling back, she gasped for breath and it was only then that Harry realized their kiss had lasted much longer than a few seconds. Pushing away the agonizing thoughts of time he smiled, only to find it being mirrored on her face. The tears still causing her gorgeous eyes to sparkle in the moonlight. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he studied her. She was absolutely beautiful, positively radiant and he didn't know why it was coming as such of a shock to him.

"Ginny…" He began and her smile only encouraged him. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he looked away from her for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Her gaze never wavered from him though, much like her loyalty never wavered. The next words out of his mouth were things he never thought he'd find the courage to say. Battling dragons, Dark Lords and dementors, that had all been the easy part, this was scaring him nearly to death. "I love you."

With the three simple words, he still felt the heat in his face as he watched her eyes grow wide in shock and her features soften. Harry felt his heart beating abnormally in his chest. The thought of rejection began looming over him like a dark cloud. So there they stood. The whispered words passed between them, the rapid beating of his heart and the small smile teasingly pulling at her lips. His heart began thundering in his ears the more time the tension passed between them.

Finally, her smile widened and he felt his body loosen up a bit. "I love you too, Harry." Her words were whispered and Harry realized he let go of the breath that he had been holding and he pulled her tight against him again. Tilting his head up, his lips replaced his forehead on her forehead as the smile reformed on his lips.

"You have no idea how good it feels to finally hear you say that." The words came from him but could have come from her as well. He felt it and he wondered how long they had both felt the same while remaining silent. Pulling back to look at her, her whispered words came next.

"I know…just come back to me, Harry."

The words sent the poor boy jolting back into reality. Yet he couldn't bring himself to deny her. Not now, and not ever. He had a job to do, he knew what needed to be done and he worried that she would be disappointed if she didn't know the whole story. What if she thought he hadn't fought to come back to her? He couldn't live knowing that was a possibility.

"Ginny…I…"

He began slowly, he needed to tell her the truth, but upon taking another look at her, his resolved melted completely. He couldn't do that to her, she wasn't the one who had to bear the burden of this truth; this was for him and only him. She tilted her head in confusion, looking at him, waiting for what was going to come out of his mouth next. He had no choice but to lie, even so, he couldn't bring himself to believe that it was entirely a lie. He wanted desperately to come back and join her, and while he knew that wasn't possible, he would never leave her truly.

"I'll be back."

With these words he pulled her in for another firm kiss. Their lips dancing upon one another's for a few tense moments before he hugged her once more and then hugged her tightly. Harry kissed her forehead once more and then moved back from her, her hands sliding down his arms slowly as his hands extended to grasp hers giving her a reassuring squeeze before he stepped back and let go of the only girl he had come to love.

Pulling out the watch as he turned from her, tugging his invisible cloak back around him at the same time he looked down at his hand, his lips still burning from the last kiss. One minute. He had one minute left to get into the forest and in his opinion, he had spent the last twenty-six minutes with people who had loved him most in his life that were still living, and could think of no better way to end it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Author's note: Sorry, it was just a random thought that was drifting through my head. I was really upset when Harry didn't say goodbye to anyone and I thought he owed Ginny this much at least. Oh well, let me know what you think.


End file.
